Of Cair Paravel
by Lilly Talons
Summary: The Pevensie's were crowned to the four thrones of Cair Paravel. Now they have to adjust to life in a castle, in charge of a kingdom. But not everyone thinks they're fit to rule, and other countries especially, can't see them as more than children.
1. Chapter 1: Coronation

**A/N: So this is my first story, and I'm pretty nervous haha. This chapter might be a little slow, because I just want to set the stage. This story, and any others I might do if I get around to it, are a combination of the books and movies. I will stick to the plot and events in the books, but I like the movies extra details, and the characters appearance, along with some of the characters.**

** Update: I edited this chapter, I didn't like some of the wording but the gist and ending are the same.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or the characters._

/*\

The four Pevensie's knelt before Aslan. His clear, strong voice rang throughout the hall.

"To the clear Northern Sky, I give you High King Peter, the Magnificent.

"To the Radiant Southern Sun, I give you Queen Susan, the Gentle.

"To the Great Western Wood, I give you King Edmund, the Just.

"To the Glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valient."

Mr. Tumnus crowned each as their name was called. A crown with golden oak leaves, a crown of leaves and golden daffodils, a crown of white-gold leaves, and a crown of innocent white-gold flowers.

Aslan led them to their thrones as all the creatures in the Great Hall cheered for them. "Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!"

As the siblings sat on their engraved stone thrones, four nymphs stepped in front of them, one at a time, and in the order they were crowned, a scepter was placed in each of their hands. Each scepter was identical, perhaps too big for them now, but they would grow into them eventually. The scepters would remain in the throne room, next to the thrones at nearly all times. They were rods of ebony, with silver and gold twisting around the stem like vines. At the top of each was a clear, sparkling crystal, held in place by more golden wire.

Aslan spoke and the hall quieted, "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia." There was a pause like the hall was holding its breath, then the Narnia's cheered once more. The doors were all open, and through the Eastern, you could hear the merpeople singing over the noise. For at that moment, the Sea, the forest, the hills, the talking animals, the non-talking animals, and all of Narnia rejoiced, at the defeat of the Winter.

/*\

Lucy smiled as they sat down at the feasting table. Or _one _of the many feasting tables. The tables were loaded with food. The cooks had outdone themselves. Tables were placed high and low for the different sizes of animals. Even the centaurs had the thick yet filling food they so enjoyed. Nuts, jams, berries, fruits, fish, vegetables, breads, rolls, meat from dumb beasts, roots, juices, wines, water (which was almost as good as the wines), even things like loam for the dryads.

Peter stood up as the meal was drawing to a close. Everyone quickly noticed and soon all attention was on the High King. "Friends, dear friends." He looked around the room smiling. "We thank you all, for your bravery, loyalty, and unerring faith. To us, but most importantly, to Aslan. For without you, we could not have defeated the White Witch. We could not have made peace in Narnia. We could not be free again! I, King Peter, vow to serve and protect you all of my days, with sword and with word, with all of my ability."

Edmund stood up next to Peter. "I vow to be fair, and honest, and to protect you always."

Susan took a deep breath and got to her feet as well. "I vow to help you, listen to you, and to always put Narnia first."

Lucy stood, "I vow with all my heart, that Narnia will be safe, and loved, and happy. To Aslan!" Lucy raised her glass, as did her siblings. Everyone in the hall stood, and raised their glasses as they echoed the sentiment that was so close to their heart.

/*\

The night continued blissfully. There was dancing, and eating, and talking, and all manner of wonderful things. Wine and water flowed as the water is nearly as good as the wine. Food was continually brought until no one could eat another bite, they then moved on to desserts. The Four gave gifts to all who had helped them. Mr. Tumnus the Faun, and to the Beavers, and Giant Rumblebuffin, to the leopards, and the good centaurs, and the good dwarfs, and to many others.

At some point during the night, much of the party moved outside to the beach. Magnificent bonfires were erected, and the party continued just as joyfully, perhaps more so. The merpeople were found leaning on the rocks near a bonfire that had been erected nearby just for them and those they talked to. The Giant Rumblebuffin also came, though he was made to sit down and stay down so as not to crush anybody on accident.

And the dogs chased each other in circles as they wove around the fires. And bats came to join as well, away from the light, but merry and happy just the same. And the big cats and the small cats stretched out on the still warm sand. And the birds flew around and talked to a good many people, though they flew slowly so as not to hit each other. And the Naiads kept drinks flowing. And the Dryads wove between everyone, offering wisdom or flirting. And the Fauns and Satyrs flirted back. And the nocturnal animals were thrilled that the party so late in the night. And the non-nocturnal animals couldn't care less, and stayed as long as anyone else. And Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were the happiest they had been in a long while.

The yawns were ignored, and no one were truly tired until the early morning hours. The sky became gray as the fires were finally allowed to die. The animals all returned home, the merpeople sank below the waves again, the children were practically carried back as they protested and yawned at the same time, falling asleep in their parents arms. Peter and Susan smiled as Susan dragged Edmund up and back toward the castle, and Peter picked up Lucy who had finally fallen asleep. They slept for many hours after their first day as Kings and Queens.

/*\

**Hi, so I'm finally done with my first chapter, yay. Please review, and I would love constructive criticism, as I'm bad at editing my own stuff. I'll try to post soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: The North Tower

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers and followers, you guys are great :) I was hoping to update sooner but I got distracted, sorry. And Malinda Thomas, I'm happy to say that I am, and I would like to incorporate that in this story, but I don't know where it's going for sure, so I can't say. **

**I put that Lucy is smiling often, because she is. She is definitely the sunniest of the four, and unless she's sad or hurt, she'll be smiling. Even when she's awed she'll be smiling, so keep that in mind.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or the characters._

/*\

Chapter 2: The North Tower

Lucy woke slowly as sunlight filtered into her new bedroom. _It must be almost noon at least_, Lucy thought. Yesterday she had not stayed in the bedroom because the castle workers had not finished outfitting it. Everything had been covered in dust. Some animals had tried to keep it nice during the 100 year winter, but sadly it was almost too difficult. Jadis had not wanted anything from Cair Paravel, (it reminded her of the good Kings and Queens and Aslan), but she did not want others to have anything either. Her icy wrath fell upon anyone found within a mile of the Cair.

While more things had survived then anyone had thought possible, many things still needed cleaning, repair, or removal. Her curtains had been drawn back though she didn't see anyone in the room. Her four poster bed had lovely yellows and greens, as did her whole room. The yellows weren't obnoxious or too bright, but they were definitely cheery. Some bordered on gold, which reminded Lucy of Aslan's mane. Others were more like sunlight. There were soft green curtains on the window, and a dark green curtain leading to her dressing room. A plush rug that her handmaids had found in a storage cupboard somewhere covered her floor by her bed.

Lucy got up and put on her dressing gown before she padded around the room. There was a fireplace on the wall her bed faced, it was big and would do wonders for the too. In the winter. On the East wall was the windows which actually lead to a large balcony. Her balcony faced the Eastern Sea. She stood against the railing for a little bit, letting the breeze gently caress her face.

After a few minutes there was a knock on her door. "Come in." Lucy called and a beech nymph appeared in her doorway holding a tray with food.

"Would you like your breakfast highness?"

"Yes, thank you."

"There a sitting room with a table through here miss." The nymph led her through a door by her bed. Lucy was surprised she had not noticed it yet. Through the door was a room with a fireplace. There were also two large cushioned chairs along with a love seat and a small circular table with 4 plain chairs around it. There was a door on the far wall and another in the direction of the corridor. There were two windows on either side of the fireplace.

Lucy was distracted from her examining when she saw Susan sitting at the table with her own breakfast. "Susan." Lucy grinned as she sat down.

"Hello Lu." Susan saw Lucy's questioning look, "Oh, we share a sitting room, my bedchambers are through that door." She nodded to the door opposite Lucy's.

"Oh good, I was afraid I would be alone. What about the boys?"

"I'm not sure, Umm . . ." Susan looked at the nymph that had stayed after serving Lucy's food, her eye's asking the question.

"The kings have the same types of rooms you have, your Majesty, but they are on the floor above." The nymph replied.

"Thank you, and you can just call me Susan. I didn't catch your name." Susan smiled, but Lucy felt silly, she had been so distracted she hadn't even gotten the name of her new maidservant. Lucy silently scolded herself then returned her attention to the nymph.

"I'm Sylva." She curtsied lightly. "Pleasure to meet you."

"And you." Susan replied. Lucy nodded, Susan was so much better with people, she hoped it became easier with time. She would have to learn after all. She was a queen now.

After breakfast was done, Susan's handmaid came back. She was a young willow who seemed shy but kind. "Would your majesty's like to eat breakfast together from now on?" Sylva asked.

"Oh yes."

"That would be splendid." Lucy and Susan said at the same time. Everyone smiled. Sylva and the willow nodded at each other before they led their respective queens out.

/*\

Lucy discovered that her washroom was beyond her dressing room, it had a large bathtub, washbasin, and shelves with things like towels and soaps. Lucy was thrilled that there was running water, and that it was warm. Apparently they heated water each morning and night just for that purpose. If you wanted warm water for washing, it had to be then.

After Lucy was washed, dressed, and ready for the day (though it must be after 1), she ventured out in the hall. Sylva had told her that she was free until supper.

Lucy started down the corridor opposite from the way she had been led the night before. There was a alcove with a painting not 20 feet from her bedroom. Lucy quickly tucked her shoes inside. She looked around furtively, then dashed down the hall. There was so much to see at the Cair. floors, rooms, corridors, the towers, the battlements, gardens, paintings, tapestries, statues, and if she was lucky there would even be secret passages.

For almost an hour she wandered around. Lucy smiled brightly at anyone she passed. She had moved down two floors as that's where the guest rooms were. When she came out of yet another room, she suddenly found herself on sitting on the floor. She blinked confused as she zeroed in on a young doe.

"I'm so sorry, I, I didn't see you, I'm sorry, I . . ."

"It's ok." Lucy stood up and brushed herself off. "I'm alright, no harm done." She smiled reassuringly. "I'm Lucy. What's your name?"

The doe's eyes widened at hearing her name and replied quietly. "I'm Annabelle. I was actually umm, looking for you. Sylva wanted to make sure you weren't lost, or see if you needed anything. I'm one of your handmaids."

Lucy looked at her in surprise, "I have more than one?" Lucy had assumed the people who had helped her the day before were simply temporarily helping.

"Yes Miss, you're our Queen. You and Queen Susan both have multiple handmaids. Only Sylva was present this morning to help you because the rest of us have been busy elsewhere in the castle."

"Oh, I see. Do you know of anywhere interesting in the castle?" Lucy asked eagerly.

"Well, the towers have not been disturbed yet, you could try there." Annabelle suggested. "There's a staircase in the north corner of the castle, not far from here."

Lucy almost jumped up and down excitedly, "Thank you, I will." She said with a smile and dashed off, looking for a new staircase. She already knew of two, and so far they hadn't led to towers.

She turned a corner, then another, then for the second time that morning she was suddenly sitting down. "Oh I'm sorry Lu." Edmund said as he stumbled back as well. Peter practically skidded to a stop before coming back towards them, he had been several feet down the hall. Apparently he and Edmund were having a race.

"It's ok. Where were you racing to?" Lucy asked as Edmund hauled her to her feet.

"We wanted to find the nearest staircase." He gestured to the staircase behind them at the end of the corridor. "We started over there."

"Sounds fun, do you want to help me? I'm looking for the North Tower."

Edmund glanced at Peter, when Peter nodded his assent with a smile, Edmund replied for both of them. "Sure, that staircase did keep going up."

They all grinned before Lucy exclaimed "Race you!", and they all started running toward the staircase, ascending in search of the tower.

/*\

Lucy was the most eager, but with longer legs and more stamina, Peter beat the youngest Pevensies' into the tower. He scaled the ladder and was near the top when Edmund started climbing, Lucy right behind him. Peter forced the trap door open which was stuck from misuse. Once he got it open and climbed out, the others were right behind him. He helped lift Edmund and Lucy out before straitening and looking around. He slowly turned in the middle of the tower, his breath caught in his throat as he gazed out through the four relatively open sides of the tower.

The sides were more window than sides, they started a little lower than waist height. The top of each glassless window was at the start of the roof, and the sides were only a half a foot from the edges of the tower. Only thick enough to hold the tower up. But that was not what caught their attention. It was the north tower, but it was also the highest tower. You could see the Eastern Sea, glistening in all its glory. The merpeople were jumping out of the waves and dancing in the air and in the water. The Great River curved through the trees, bright and clear. The trees were thick and green and beautiful, wildlife was everywhere. What you couldn't see you could hear. Seagulls flew around the Cair and over the Ocean. The Cair was spread out behind them, towers, and parapets, and courtyards.

"Oh."Lucy said, eyes shining. They said nothing else, there was nothing else they could say. They each went to a window, leading each other to different view and pointing out one thing or another. They said very little and spoke quietly, awed by the tower. They didn't know how long they were there, but the sun was rapidly descending. "We should have a name for this, not just the North Tower." Lucy said as she gazed at the merpeople.

"Yes, something wonderful." Peter said. "The, umm, amazing tower?"

Edmund shook his head, "No, maybe. . ." He thought for a minute, "Magnificent Tower."

Lucy clapped her hands together, "Yes, 'The Magnificent Northern Tower', named after Peter."

Peter looked skeptical, "Are you sure? It's not much different from 'The North Tower', and I don't need it named after me."

"Oh, do say yes Peter! It's such a better name, and you _were_ the first in the tower. _Please_." Lucy looked at him with big pleading eyes, and even Edmund looked at him like it was a marvelous idea.

Peter sighed, "Fine, we'd better tell Susan as well." He looked at the sun, "Oh, I think we missed tea, and it's probably time for supper. Come on, we'll bring Susan later." They both nodded and they went back through the trapdoor.

"Where do you think supper will be, Peter?" Lucy asked as they made their way toward the ground floor. "Not in the Great Hall, surely. It's so big for just us."

Peter opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a faun coming up the stairs. "There you are. I was about to check in the tower, it's time for supper." He turned around and led them to a room near the Great Hall. It was a large room with a long rectangular table, though at least it was smaller and simpler than the Great Hall.

Susan looked up when they entered. "There you are, I was wondering about you, though Sylva said you went in search of the North Tower."

"We found it Susan! It was wonderful. You have to come see it after supper." Lucy replied. They all sat down as the food was brought out.

"It's called 'The Magnificent North Tower' now, Su." Edmund told her between bites.

Susan smiled, "It must be amazing."

"It is."

/*\

They managed to finish dinner quickly enough to see the sunset from the tower. It was amazing. Streaks of orange, yellow, red and even pink lit the sky. The vibrant colors stayed in the sky even after the sun sank beneath the trees. The stars slowly started appearing in the east and engulfed the last of the sunlight.

"The tower was rightly named." Susan said. The other nodded as they leaned out the windows. The magnificent tower was somewhere they would never forget.

/*\

**All done! So I'll be working on the story more, but I'll be traveling until the first of August, so probably no updates until then unless I get a computer. Also, this chapter is mostly filler, but I love imagining the Cair, and hopefully I'll get an actual plot planned out soon. **


	3. Chapter 3: Lessons and Learning

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed and followed/favorited, you guys are awesome. Also I borrowed Sir Giles from Elecktrum's stories, she is an amazing author so you should check her out.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia._

/*\

Lucy giggled at her brothers' reactions. They groaned and looked at Susan mournfully, Edmund more so than Peter. Honestly, it wasn't _that_ bad. Susan had just informed them over breakfast that they had lessons today, and 5 days a week from now on. On Sixthdays, they would be spared from lessons simply because they had a lot to do as Kings and Queens. On Seventhdays, it was a declared day of rest for everyone. Even the cooks did a downright basic breakfast, and an all around large meal in the afternoon so they wouldn't have to prepare two meals.

"Why Susan? We're royalty now, surely that means we don't need any lessons?" Edmund complained.

Susan looked at him reprovingly, "That's exactly why we need lessons, Edmund. There's a lot we don't know, and running a country will be hard. Especially after the Winter."

"It hasn't been hard yet."

"We've been sheltered. We haven't had to arrange anything yet because Aslan did that before he left, and the staff has been organizing itself. We need to think about trade agreements, alliances, preparing for next winter, not to mention all the escaped Fell beasts still out there. We all need to learn dancing, writing, etiquette, _and_ our own laws."

Edmund grimaced and set his head on the table. Luckily the food had already been taken away. "Susan. . . how, why do you know all these things? I wouldn't have thought about half of that stuff. And dancing? Really?"

"Well, yesterday I talked to some of our tutors. While you were up in the, what do you call it Lucy? I mean the short name."

"The Mag." Lucy said promptly. She and Edmund had discussed it before Susan had mentioned lessons. The name was too big a mouthful for everyday use.

"Yes, while you were up in the Mag., I discussed our lessons with them."

Edmund interrupted her, "Wait, you asked to have lessons?"

"No, Aslan had already arranged them, I simply talked about schedules. Now we'd better leave." She glanced at the water clock in the room. "We have to be with Mistress Gemma by the hour bell." Susan stood briskly and while Edmund grimaced, they all followed her out.

Their first lesson of the day turned out to be diplomacy. And apparently they all really needed practice at it. They knew what they believed without a doubt, which was good for leaders of Narnia. Sadly, they had a hard time swallowing those opinions. Had there been real ambassadors, they probably would not have had any potential allies for years, maybe longer. Not one of the Pevensie's could stand the thought of Telmarines with slaves. After several tries to placate Mistress Gemma, who was pretending to be a squirrel who was offended, Edmund finally exclaimed, "Why not just insult everyone then they would learn not to be sensitive or leave us alone!" There was a silence before he exclaimed again "Oww!" He rubbed the back of head, looking accusingly at the badger. Apparently she could move quickly.

"Well mind your manners then, you cannot get out of these lessons until I deem you will not embarrass yourself. Unless you want other countries and your own subjects think you are unworthy to rule because of you age? If you continue to blunder like you have today then you will never be taken seriously." She scolded. "Now off with you, Mistress Shay will be expecting you with the bell." They left quietly, continuing with their lessons.

/*\

Lucy led them down to the beach. She didn't need to lead them, they all knew the best way to the beach, of course. She was simply excited enough to rush ahead of them. Once they were at the water's edge they sat down on the warm sand.

Their heads had been crammed full for the last three days. They had a lot to learn to lead the county. Peter had declared they needed a break and Lucy had immediately said the sea. It was peaceful, beautiful, and secluded. The day before the coronation, they had found an amazing spot you could only get to from one part of the Cair's wall. They had never seen anyone else there, though the guards on the wall could obviously see them.

Tomorrow, as it was Sixthday, they would hold a court from two hours after sunrise until afternoon. They would hear and try to solve people's problems and complaints. For several months most problems would be from the aftermath of fell beasts and the Winter.

"What's your favorite class Ed?" Lucy asked as the sun was setting.

"Dancing." He answered without a thought. There was a pause before he sat straight up turning red. "I mean sword training. Sword training! I thought you asked least favorite."

Peter held back a laugh but Susan and Lucy giggled. "Sure Ed. And sword training isn't a class. You do it in the morning before classes."

"It is too. We do it every day, and we have to be there right at dawn. We do a warm up, and then get worked to the bone. We're lucky on the rare times we work with other weapons. We wear full armor and we have to use a shield, no exceptions. It's harder than any of the other classes." He exclaimed, then muttered under his breath, "But at least it's useful."

Susan gave him a look, "One day you'll be grateful for these classes."

"No I won't, I'll lead the army and I'll always be away at war so I won't need dancing, manners, diplomacy, or writing."

Susan just said "You'll see."

/*\

Sir Giles announced a dwarf from the northern forges. The dwarf stepped in through the side door that led to the waiting area. Looking almost pained, he bowed to Edmund and Susan, barely inclining his head to Peter, before bluntly explaining his problem. "Some dwarves came through and stole our new metals! They weren't respectable black dwarves neither, they were in league with Her, and we want them punished. I traveled four days to get here, and I demand someone come and deal with them."

Lucy looked at him in confusion, "Well you make many of our weapons if I remember right. Can't you get your metals back yourself?"

He looked at her in something close to outrage. "We know how to swing a hammer, but we ain't no warriors. That's your job as our kings and queens, or are you too young to be leading us? Should we tuck you in at night?" He said viciously, and bowed mockingly, "Your Majesty."

Lucy looked hurt, but Peter stood his face angry. "Enough. You will not disrespect my sister. Nor will you disrespect any of us. We are the four chosen by Aslan, and while we may be young, we are not helpless children. You show such disrespect again and you will never receive help again." He sat down stiffly. "Now, we can send soldiers. Of course we'd better send some permanent smiths of the Cair to help you."

"What? We work alone!"

"Well, you obviously need to be babied. Since you can't seem to handle weapons we'll send some of our own smiths to make sure you don't cut yourselves."

"We can handle them perfectly fine! We've used them our whole lives!"

Peter raised an eyebrow, "No, you haven't, if you had you'd be perfectly able to handle some renegade dwarves who have no home, no money, no protection, and no purpose. They also have no forges so would not have any weapons by this time would they? Stop wasting our time, say what you want and get out."

Everyone's eye's widened at his tone and harshness. Peter rarely ever got like that. The dwarf opened his mouth but snapped it shut, he could not ask again, he knew it would be foolish. He finally said quietly, "We just need help is all."

"Why?" Susan asked.

"We, we can't fight 'em. I've forbidden it." He was silent for a while. "Some family of ours is with 'em. No one knows but my brother. I can't have my clan deciding between us and them. They ain't good dwarves no more. They spat at our offer to come back. She had Her claws too deep. But I ain't hurtin my clan. Not like that, better to think they died in the battle, instead of at our hands."

The four looked at each other sympathetically, "Why didn't you tell us before?" Lucy asked the black dwarf.

"It ain't nobody's business but our own. It's not like you understand anyway." He hardened again, though it seemed he wouldn't disrespect them.

They looked at Peter, and nodded consent for what they wanted to do. "We'll send a group of soldiers. I expect you to lead them to the camp and give any information you have to them. They'll ride out in the morning." He beckoned one of the birds that perched near the ceiling on the ledges. "Take a message to General Oreius, 'Prepare 20 men to ride out at dawn to assist the black dwarves near the River Shirbble.' that is all." The messenger chirped and flew off.

Peter sighed. "Dismissed." The dwarf left and when Susan nodded Sir Giles called the next name on the list.

They continued until lunch time dealing with minor problems. The four gratefully left to the small sitting room to eat lunch. There was no table, but the chairs were much more comfortable than their thrones.

Lucy sat quietly thinking about earlier. It had hurt her feelings when he had called them children. That's what they were but still. They would probably have that problem a lot. Most of their teachers had mentioned it. There was nothing they could do but prove them wrong. "Why did he not bow to Peter or me?"

"I was wondering the same Lu." Edmund said as Sir Giles walked in.

"You're not dwarves of course. You're not even beasts; the closest thing they've seen to you is Jadis herself." Sir Giles said.

"But we're not her, Aslan showed them that. And he bowed to Susan and Edmund, and almost bowed to Peter." Lucy said stubbornly.

"He bowed to Peter because Peter is the High King. Otherwise he wouldn't have. You are all equals, but many will not see it that way and he had to show some respect to get the help he needed. By rights he could have been kicked out for not respecting King Peter."

"Susan and Edmund?"

"They are similar to dwarfs. They have not grown to adults yet, while they are a little taller than dwarves, it is not as noticeable as Peter's height. Most importantly, I suspect, is that their hair is black."

"Oh, Jadis had almost white hair. And I've never seen any blondes here Peter."

"I suppose Lu, though I really can't be the only blonde in all of Narnia." He thought for a minute. "Wait, but Lucy has red hair, and there are Red dwarves."

"Yes," Sir Giles conceded, "But as you saw he targeted Lucy almost immediately. Perhaps he purposely did not bow to her to cause offense. Their children aren't adults until about 30 years old. You all seem exceptionally young to him."

"Well, I hope others are a little kinder. I hope they learn we're different."

"They will Queen Lucy, just give them time."

/*\

When Sir Giles went back to his place to call the next name, a cat came and whispered something in his ear. He nodded to the cat then announced, "An Envoy from the sovereign island of Terebinthia, a duchy under Narnia, and under High King Peter."

Three men stepped in the room. One obviously led the other two, he had an air of authority. He bowed low, the others following suit. "Your majesties. A message was sent at your arrival, a message for aid. I apologize for the delay, but crossing the sea is no quick task. We have brought 50 men, who are waiting on our ship a day's ride from here."

/*\

**I'm so sorry for the wait. It was mostly done but I could not think of an ending. I was completely stuck mid-sentence. Hopefully you guys like this chapter, at least it's a little longer, haha. I didn't really edit it because if I wait any longer it might never get posted. So if there's mistakes, sorry. (of course there's mistakes in my other chapters but oh well) School is starting but I will try to update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4:Nightmares, Tears, and Sisters

A/N: Just a short chapter, it was part of a Christmas exchange that I never uploaded. If I upload anymore chapters they won't be chronological or anything. Who knows if I will write anymore, and I'll probably start with editing chapters 2 and 3 cause I really don't like them so, yeah.

/*\

The moon was full and brilliant, it's pure white light cast a glow on the castle. The waves glittered and the sand looked like snow. The night was more peaceful than the country had known in over a century, but one castle inhabitant couldn't sleep. A young girl, unlike anything the castle, or indeed the country, had seen in a hundred years, stared out at the sea into the east. She was not a nymph or a dryad, nor a water goddess or a talking beast, but a human girl. She was the reason that Aslan had come, and she was one of the four reasons the Winter had been defeated. The other three reasons happened to be her two brothers and sister. She had softened a faun's hard heart and had shown her siblings how to believe in the impossible again. And she simply couldn't sleep, her fears fighting against the peace she had felt only hours earlier.

A sea breeze ruffled her hair and caressed her cheeks. A warm voice whispered in her mind _peace, dear heart._ It helped a bit. But her memories intruded again so she turned away from the Eastern Sea and went in search of something else to calm her down.

Lucy Pevensie, for that was the girl's name, wandered the halls, gliding down corridors and skipping up steps, and had anyone seen her they would have thought her a fae. And perhaps she was, in Narnia, for everything is better there.

After wandering an eternity, or perhaps less than an hour, Lucy found the kitchen, it had been her favorite place at home. It was dark, but there was a window showing the sea, and moonlight lit up the kitchen enough that Lucy didn't need to worry about stumbling. She realized she was standing in the middle of the kitchen, waiting for something, like a taste on her tongue that she couldn't name.

A warm glow settled on her hair and back, and Lucy slowly twirled until the fire reflected off of her eyes. For a moment she couldn't see past the light, a floating candle, but her eyes adjusted and a shape took form holding the candle. Lucy felt a warmth in her chest that had nothing to do with the candle and tension she wasn't even aware of fled her body. "Susan."

Susan smiled gently at her sister and took another step forward. "Hey Lu, can't sleep?"

Lucy nodded, and gave a guilty smile, "Yeah."

"I couldn't sleep either. Thoughts keep you up?" She lit candles around the kitchen until there was a golden glow, and their faces were no longer cast in sharp shadows.

"I guess. I had a dream that woke me up, and now I can't stop thinking about it."

Susan grabbed a bottle of milk off one of the cabinets and poured it into a started pouring into Lucy's favorite mug. "What was the dream about?"

"Mum and dad." Lucy said quietly. Susan glanced over at her, concerned, but Lucy didn't look up.

"Sit down Lu, you look like you're about to fall over." Lucy slid onto one of the stools the cooks used. Once she was sitting Susan turned back to the mug and started pulling out spices. Neither said another word as Susan sprinkled cinnamon and nutmeg into the milk. Lucy finally looked up when the mug was pushed across the table to her. Lucy nodded and took a sip.

"Thanks Susan." Lucy couldn't even summon her normal cheerful smile, and that worried Susan more than anything,

Susan nodded, not knowing what to say. They were quiet again, Lucy didn't mention that it had always been their mother who had made the milk when she was upset, and Susan didn't mention that it was her first time making it.

Lucy finished the milk and stared into her cup. Susan wanted to say something, but she had an odd feeling that seemed to hold her tongue in place, so she simply sat across from Lucy, waiting.

Lucy took a shuddering breath and began with halting words, "It was mum, and dad. They were trying to reach us. But they kept getting further away. They were looking in the wrong place. And I needed them, and they weren't there." Lucy's eyes filled with tears and she couldn't stop them. "Susan, they're not here." Lucy's bright blue eyes stared at Susan, completely lost, and Susan recognized the 9 year old girl she was. The monarch she had become when the sun was still up was nowhere to be found, the girl who had charged into battle fearlessly wasn't afraid of dying, she was afraid of losing her parents forever.

Susan realized she was holding a shaking Lucy in her arms and whispering comforts in her ears. Her hand started slowly circling Lucy's back, "I'm here for you Lu. And so is Peter and Edmund. We'll protect you, we'll take care of you, and we'll get through this together." Susan kissed her hair. "I don't believe we'll never see them again. We'll find them. We'll find them and you'll always be their little girl, no matter what."

"Maybe they'll come to Narnia." Lucy said hopefully.

Susan nodded, "Maybe they will. They would love it here."

A long time later when Lucy's tears had stopped, Susan led her away from the kitchen.

"Susan, you never said why you couldn't sleep."

"Just an odd feeling Lu, but I think I'll be alright now." Susan and Lucy found their way back to their corridor, and even though Susan's room wasn't far down the hall, she stayed with Lucy.

It wasn't until they were both bundled into far too many blankets and snuggled together that Lucy whispered into the darkness "Thank you, Susan"

"Of course, Lucy."

They fell asleep to the sea breeze drifting through the windows and the sound of the waves lapping against the shore.


End file.
